Not Yet
by mini bagel
Summary: Tim and Tony are in a spot of trouble, again. But this time they might not make it out alive. One-shot. Tim and Tony friendship.


Another Tim and Tony one-shot, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Every time I write one of these, I'm reminded I don't own them.

* * *

"You know. I never thought I'd die like this."

"I never thought I'd be in one of these again," Tony surveyed the dank, shadow infested interior of the shipping crate and continued, "But hey. Here I am. Again! We're not going to die, McGrim."

"Well, unless one of us has an amazing idea or these guys give up, we're-" A volley of bullets ricocheted off the outside of the container. Tim returned fire through the crack of the almost closed doors. And then continued as if nothing had happened, "-not going to make it out."

"You're wonderfully cheery today." Tony commented dryly. Tim whipped around,

"Am I supposed to be happy? We walked right into a trap and got backed into a shipping container!!" The outrage cleverly veiled almost all of the embarrassment that was at the root of his statement.

"We couldn't have known." In spite of his words Tony still felt a bit humiliated, they should have been more cautious. No case was this easy, with the evidence all leading to one man, and an e-mail, telling of an exchange in the shipping yard that day. Stupid. "We know those guys aren't going away, so I guess that leaves some brilliant plan."

"I don't know, Tony." Tim stood up from where he had been kneeling by the door and Tony quickly took his place and peered out.

"No signal?"

"No. And Gibbs doesn't expect us back yet."

"Don't worry, Gibbs hasn't let us down before, why should he now? His gut is probably alerting him right now." Tony commented lightly, before firing out the door. A spray of bullets peppered the door, Tim leapt upon the door shutting it with a bang.

Tony laid a hand on the door, "At least it isn't locked. That is one experience I don't want to go through again." He opened the door slightly when the hail of gunfire ceased and put his eye to the crack. "That's not good."

"What?"

"They're talking, probably trying to figure out what to do, hold on-" He carefully took aim and fired. "At least there's one less now." He stood up and stretched, "So, did we have the fortune of stumbling into a crate of guns?" He asked, almost hopeful.

"No, just some clothes." Tim stepped toward the door and peered out. "How many shots do you have left."

"Um..well..."

"Tony just tell me."

"Three. And you?"

"The same." Tim then leveled his gun and took a shot outside; he winced slightly as he heard the sound of something heavy hit the ground and cries of surprise. "Actually two, and it looks like there's about, maybe ten guys. Well, nine now."

"Wait a minute! You said, that you didn't think you'd die like this, how do you think you'd die?" Tony tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity. A smile slid onto his face, "What, trampled at a RingCon or maybe in a fight over some new Star Trek memorabilia. Oooh, oooh! Or maybe suffocated in a crowd at the showing of the last Harry Potter movie or-"

"Tony." Tony stopped rambling at his serious tone. "I...I thought I... might have gotten married, had a few kids and die of old age surrounded by my family. Not like this." He shook his head sadly and looked away from Tony.

"I'm sorry."

It's fine."

"But McGee, we might not die."

"Tony, we're severely outnumbered, almost out of bullets, have no way to contact anyone and have no way out."

"You're underestimating the amazing power of one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man of the hour, the Batman to our Robin, the-"

"Tony!"

"The point is, he's coming, believe McFaithless." Though doubt had crept into Tony's voice. "Remember John McClane from Die Hard? He took out like, fifty terrorists and saved almost everyone in the building. By himself! Probably one of Bruce Willis' best roles." Tim almost smiled, then looked out the crack of the door and the color drained from his face.

"Tony,"

"What?" Tony put a hand on Tim's shoulder, noticing the tone of his voice and his pallor.

"They've decided what to do with us, and it doesn't look good." Tony pulled the door open a slight amount so he too, could see out. The group of burly men had broken up and were slowly moving toward the crate in a wide circle. Their guns held up and pointed toward the crate, the trigger fingers tense. Tony heard Tim swallow beside him.

"You have your knife right?" Tim swallowed again and nodded. Tony gritted his teeth, he was the senior field agent, it was his job to protect his Probie even after six years.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you, sir." Tony smiled slightly and seized Tim's hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"And with you, private, Tim." Tim gave prizewinning smile and drew his SIG in one hand and knife in the other. Tony followed in suit and they both turned to face their inevitable death. Side-by-side.

Then a voice was raised, but they couldn't hear the words. A sudden gunshot echoed outside, startling them. And was then followed by even more gunshots and some yelling and then silence.

Tim and Tony looked at each other and then at the partially closed door, a thin line of sunlight had squeezed in the crack of the door and lay innocently across Tony's face. Tim reached foreword, and slowly pulled the door open. Someone stood outside the door.

"I was wondering when you would come out." Ziva said, her tone even. As if they were just chatting the bullpen. " I thought I would have had to come in there to force both of you out." She smiled wolfishly at Tim, then produced a wicked looking knife and began to clean under her fingernails. Tim and Tony opened and closed their mouths without producing a sound and then finally, Tim mastered control of his vocal chords.

"How...how did-"

"Gibbs had a feeling."

"Ha! Told you McGee!! The gut has never failed us. Dinozzo: one. McGee: nada!" Tony gloated, though it was more relief and amazement than anything else.

Ziva gave Tim a confused glance. Tim shrugged his shoulders and beamed at her, she then gave a sigh and sauntered off to find Gibbs. Who had been watching from the shadow of a nearby crate, a half-smile on his face.

"See! Today is not the day. Tony Dinozzo is not dead!! Not yet anyway. You can still have that family, McSappy." Tony proclaimed, his arms raised above his head, his face tilted skyward. Drinking in the sunlight.

Tim smiled.


End file.
